Talk:Lilim/@comment-37028137-20190921235749
Hey everyone my question about power levels for Lilims’ the other day and then that Anon’s question “What can a Lilim do with their black ooze?” got me thinking. So I dug through my files and found the incomplete character layouts for Vellantha my OC Lilim for my novel. (I usually need a character map when I write but for some reason I set these aside and never finished them.) Anyways after reading through several sections on the Wiki about dark matter and demonic energy I finished Vellantha’s power sheet and this was the end result. Now I only included her powers as her whole character sheet with personality traits and all that is really long (But if anyone wants to see it let me know I’d be happy to share that too.) In any case this was fun to pick up after such a long time; if any lore experts want to tell me how they think I did, I’d love to hear your opinions. Cheers, The Weary TimeLord. P.S. The name ‘Hawthorn’ is for the Time Lord character his name pops up once or twice I think when I reference their specific power levels. Also since these notes were originally written for me as the author if anything doesn’t make sense it’s because it makes sense to me but not unless you’ve got the whole document and seeing as this is only a piece, well there’s bound to be a few weird things in there. 1) Paraphernalia. Xelarterous, The Blade of the Soul Wraith is Vellantha’s personal rapier. Made especially for Vellantha’s use as a child she carries the dark sword into battle with the grace and skill befitting of a Knight to bear such a weapon. The weapon hilt is formed from ablated Demon Realm Silver and condensed Demonic Energy giving a dark charcoal black varnish with gold filigree and sporting bloodstones. In compliment to the stunning hilt the blade is completely composed of dark matter residue lending the weapon an almost ethereal quality as the blade swirls with black Demonic Energy tendrils and a gleaming shaded hue. The sword knows no equal in the MGE World and serves as a symbol of both Vellantha’s power and that of her parents. 2) Biological Abilities- (Mystical Abilities.) a) Semi-Immortality, while Vellantha is nigh indestructible and cannot die of old age there are ways to kill a Lilim if you’re really devoted to the whole thing. (Hence Semi-Immortality.) b) Telepathy, Vellantha is a powerful Telepath and can read the thoughts of those around her but she must look them in the eyes to do so. According to her accounts she can view the memories of another person; either as an outside observer or from that person’s perspective as if she was living the memory. c) Hypnosis, Vellantha can hypnotize the minds of those around her to follow her commands with just a simple glance. The effects only last for roughly an hour before wearing off and theoretically an individual with a strong enough will, may be able to resist for a limited time. As a general rule Vellantha refrains from using this ability as she sees it as a violation of free will and personal choice. d) Pocket Universe Construction, It appears that Vellantha can construct, manipulate, and control her own Pocket-Universe. The Pocket Universe is currently only the size of ‘New Rathengalia’ after the original realm’s destruction from the Zion Offensive. (There is a distinction between ‘Pocket Dimension’ and ‘Pocket Universe’. While Hawthorn can control and siphon energy from his own ‘Pocket Dimension’ he cannot enter into it, and it acts more as an energy field than a physical plain. A ‘Pocket Universe’ on the other hand such as Vellantha’s can be entered; either by its creator or those with permission and is theoretically infinite.) e) Dark Demonic Energy Manipulation. It seems Vellantha can manipulate quantum energies within a field to produce a dense proto-molecular composite which manifests itself as a dark, viscous, and light capturing substance. This substance can then be bent to her will to suit any number of offensive or defensive positions on the battlefield. (From Hawthorn’s perspective it appears as though Vellantha has misidentified her proto-molecular compound as dark matter. He refuses to fully admit that ‘magic’ is something else besides a different form of science and categorizes magic through scientific terminology.) i) Because the ‘dark matter’ can be manipulated at the sub-molecular level Vellantha can form it into highly flexible and damage resistant armor for use on the battlefield. Since the substance comprising the armor is completely under Vellantha’s command she can reform it at a moment’s notice with just a thought to adapt to environmental extremes, atmospheric conditions, or magical attacks. She can also create any weapon or tool she desires from the compound such as swords, guns, or missile launchers. (It must be noted however that she prefers a simple purple and black medieval style armor and her sword Xelarterous while in battle stating that ‘All those extra armaments would make it too easy and the battle wouldn’t pose a challenge’ whatever that’s worth considering the fact she’s practically invulnerable.) ii) It appears Vellantha’s ability to control the proto-molecular composite involves a psychological component to some extent as she is able to manifest physical representations of her Id, Ego, and Superego out of the dark ooze, which can act independently of each other during a fight. These manifestations can shed a metaphorical light on the state of Vellantha’s psyche at any one moment. For example if Vellantha is calm and collected the manifestations will appear as Knights dressed head to toe in dripping jet black armor who will swiftly and silently hunt down any threat. However if Vellantha is stressed, frightened, or angry the Id, Ego, and Superego will appear out of the dark ooze as twisted horrors resembling the monstrosities of bygone ages, screeching and viciously fighting as if they were wild beasts. (Of course the manifestations even in their wild state would never kill.) iii) A skill termed ‘Light Bleeding’ in which Vellantha can use her ‘dark matter’ in a defensive manner to suppress all light sources within a specific radius; thus inducing a state of utter impenetrable darkness through which she can move at will. As far as is known only Vellantha can see inside this void. Even Hawthorn was lost when she used it to protect them from a garrison of Order soldiers and was only able to escape the energy’s affect with Vellantha leading them out of its radius. iv) Spirit Energy Dispersion Field; Vellantha can cause the dark matter around her to transform into a swarming vaporous fog that siphons away the Spirit Energy of anyone it touches. This leaves the affected in such a state of blissful euphoria as their Spirit Energy is drained they lose the ability to think or move, eventually slipping into unconsciousness from the overload of pleasure. When they awake they will find that they have been changed into a Mamono or Incubus depending on their sex and psychological state and indulge in pleasure with their new bodies; having lost any will to fight.